


Take a chance

by Chaoskitten



Series: Hospital Nonsense [5]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Getting Together, Jack just wants to be a big brother, Jordan does a nice thing in her own way, Love Confessions, M/M, Perry has emotions and promptly ignores them, toddlers know best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoskitten/pseuds/Chaoskitten
Summary: Jack wants a sibling. Therefore Dr. Cox must marry JD, obviously. Jordan may have meddled a bit.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: Hospital Nonsense [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Take a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boi here we go again.
> 
> Just for the record it is 2 am and I spent most of the evening/night typing this on my phone so I take no responsibility whatsoever for typos or any other issues

Disclaimer: i obviously dont own anything apart from a very vivid imagination and the ability to type words   
  
  


**take a chance**

"You need to marry JD, so I can have a sibling." Jack piqued up from his little chair at the table.

Perry thanked everything that was holy that he had put the knife away a second ago because he was sure he would have sliced his fingers clean off with how fast he whirled around to face the 4 year old.

"What?"

"I want a sister but a brother is fine too I guess." His son mussed and turned back to his painting, as if he hadn't just turned his fathers world around completely.

Abandoning the cut vegetables, Perry moved towards the small table and squatted down so he could be on the same level as his son.

"Jack, why do you think I would marry JD?"

The young boy looked up confused at his daddy's silly question.

"Well if you marry him he won't go away anymore. And then I can be a big brother. Mommy said it's your turn."

Perry sighed at his son's innocent explanation. Of course the young boy would think everything was as easy as this.

"Jack I can't just marry JD. Only people that love each other marry."

His son's face crunched into confusion once more but after a few seconds it morphed into a big smile.

"But you love JD. You kissed. So you love each other and can get married."

Perry was taken aback by the enthusiasm and how the hell did the kid know about the kiss?

  
  


*************************

_ "I should go." JD jawned from his place sprawled over Perry's couch which made the older doctor chuckle slightly.  _

_ "You sure you can drive your ridiculous scooter like this?" _

_ "Aww Perry are you worried for me?" JD fake gasped. After spending the last years babysitting at least once a week, often more than that, they had somehow struck up an easy banter and friendship.  _

_ "Just worried you won't be able to watch Jack overmorrow." Perry quipped back and then promptly rolled his eyes at JD who had struck out his tongue at him. _

_ "Just take the couch, god knows you need the sleep before your shift tomorrow. Can't have you miss your beauty sleep Aurora." He insisted, already moving about the flat to collect a blanket and pillow for JD _

_ "Thanks." JD smiled sheepishly at him, accepting the offered items he deposited them on the couch and then went towards the bathroom. _

  
  


_ Perry moved about the flat for a few minutes, tidying up the cutlery from dinner and moving some of Jacks toys out of the way so nobody would trip over them. _

_ He came upon a few items of JD's that the other most have left at his flat over the course of the last months and Perry pondered over them for a bit. _

_ Having a kid had made him softer, he knew that and still seeing JD's personal items in his flat would have set him off into a very aggressive rant just a year ago. And now he just collected them and put them in a cupboard he had cleaned out for JD when it became apparent that the other would be spending quite some time looking after Jack.  _

_ He was startled out of his thoughts when the bathroom opened and JD tapped out of it, wearing ridiculous pajamas with ninja turtles in them and his hair tousled and free of the usual product. _

_ A part of his brain tried to point out how attractive JD looked like this but he ignored the thought immediately. He had a lot of training ignoring unbidden thoughts. _

_ Without really thinking about it, Perry had stepped closer to JD. Who looked up at him with those unfairly attractive doe eyes of his. Before he could fully think it through, Perry had stepped up to the younger doctor and dropped a kiss on his forehead. They both froze. _

_ The silence seemed to stretch into eternity. _

_ Finally JD seemed to come to life again, he looked at Perry quizzically for a moment and then quickly averted his gaze. _

_ "Right, uhm. I'll just .." he gestures vaguely in the direction of the sofa and Perry could only nod.  _

_ They didn't talk about it again. _

_ ********************" _

"Jack-o that's not how this works." Perry flinched slightly at the sad expression on his son's face.

"But people that love each other get married. Mommy said so." 

Perry cursed his ex-wife. Why did she think this was appropriate conversation for their four year old son?

"Not all people that love each other get married."

"But you and JD will, yeah?" 

"Jack, just because you saw me kiss JD, it does not mean that he loves me."

"That's sucky. " The small boy pouted and even though he agreed, Perry couldn't help but laugh at the silly expression.

His son's facial expression reminded him a lot of JD, which was no wonder considering the big role the younger doctor played in raising the boy.

"Life isn't always rainbows and cupcakes, buddy." Perry ruffled the young boys hair and stood up again, intent on finishing their dinner when suddenly Jack leapt out of his chair with a cry.

"JD!" 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Perry turned around slowly towards his front door where JD was standing. He had picked up the young boy but his gaze was fixed on Perry. It was obvious from the way he was standing there that he at least heard part of their conversation.

Perry wasn't sure how long they stood staring at each other but they were both pulled out of their stupor by Jack's very loud insistence that they have dinner soon.

JD moved further into the apartment and deposited the child back at the drawing table. He moved towards Perry in the kitchen.

"Hey Perry" JD waved awkwardly at the older doctor. "I only wanted to drop off some stuff for Jack's Kindergarten science week. But uhmm..."

"So how much did you hear, Newbie?"

"Enough to think that we should talk." 

Perry sighed. He had dreaded this conversation for a long time. Ever since he finally admitted to himself that he had developed feelings for the young man, really. Only he had hoped that they wouldn't need to talk about it for a lot longer. 

"Not in front of Jack, okay?" He didn't want the boy to witness JD walking out of their lives, if the worst case scenario came to pass 

"Obviously. Can I stay?" 

"Sure." He tried to sound nonchalant but it sounded rather desperate to his own ears.

  
  


~~~~~~~

Dinner was an awkward affair, but Jack didn't seem to notice. The boy chatted about his day at the Kindergarten and told JD about his drawings, kindergarten friends and the plans for the upcoming science week. As always Perry was amazed by the amount of things his son remembered.

But he couldn't really focus on his son nor his food, the conversation they would be having when Jack was in bed, looming over his head.

After dinner Jack insisted that JD and Perry both come and read his goodnight story and tuck him in. JD didn't put up any resistance and even gave Jack a kiss goodnight.

"Night JD I love you." Jack mumbled sleepily and Perry's heart jumped at the sight of JD's soft smile towards his son.

But it soon dropped again as they both left the room, closing the door behind them and stood alone in Perry's living room.

Perry resisted the urge to go to his bar and pour himself a scotch. He wouldn't find much anyway, having gotten rid of the bar after Jack's first birthday when it became apparent that he would be sharing custody with Jordan on a very even level. Having so much liquor on display seemed like a bad sign to send out to a small child so he got rid of it. It was a small sacrifice for the wellbeing of his child. Just as keeping quiet about his feelings towards JD had been. After all, losing JD would not only break Perry's heart but Jack's as well. 

"So Jack wants us to get married?" JDs quiet laugh pulled Perry away from his thoughts again.

He nodded. "Seems like his mother put him up to it."

JD looked at him calculating.

"You didn't tell him it was impossible because you don't like me."

"Newbie.."

"You told him it was because I don't like you like that."

Perry studied the carpeted floor underneath his feet. He couldn't admit it out loud, it would make it too real.

At Perrys refusal to reply JD huffed. Apparently he needed a different approach.

"You know marriage is a very big decisions, maybe we could start with a date?" 

Perrys gaze flew up at the soft voice.

"What?" 

JD had the audacity to laugh at his startled question.

"Well you know Perry, if two people like each other, they usually go on dates." 

"Newbie I swear if this is some kind of joke..." Perry's voice almost broke at the last word.

"No joke, I promise."

"You don't know what you are getting into here Carol."

"Maybe. But I have known you for a very long time so I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Jack would be devastated if this doesn't work." He had to think about his kid, he would always be more important than his own feelings.

"So let's not fuck it up, yeah?" JD beamed at him.

"I am not an easy person to handle." 

"Certainly not." JD laughed again and it felt exhilarating.

"Everybody at the hospital will have an opinion on it. Your husband would probably try to murder me."

"Are you done looking for excuses?" JD asked, suddenly standing right in front of Perry. "Because the way I see it, this could be something amazing. And we both want it. Tell me I'm wrong and I will drop it and never talk about it again."

Perry couldn't bring himself to say the words. He could only stare at JD's expression, so open and vulnerable.

Before he could overthink it he covered the last distance between them and kissed JD. 

  
  



End file.
